1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filling material extruding container which is used by extruding a filling material.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As a conventional filling material extruding container, for example, there has been known a structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-39174. In this filling material extruding container, if a main body tube (a front portion of the container) and an operation tube (a rear portion of the container) are relatively rotated, screwing actions of a screw portion and another screw portion work together, and a moving body moves for a predetermined distance. If they are thereafter further rotated relatively, the moving body further moves only on the basis of the screwing action of the screw portion. In the filling material extruding container mentioned above, when the moving body further moves only on the basis of the screwing action of the screw portion, the other screw portion acts as a click mechanism. In other words, engagement and engagement cancellation of a male screw and a female screw (a pair of click projections) in the other screw portion are repeated, and a click feeling is generated. Accordingly, it is intended to make a user detect a degree of the relative rotation and a moving degree of the moving body.
Further, in the filling material extruding container described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-39174, a shaft body provided in a rear portion of the container is inserted into the moving body so as to be engaged with the moving body in a rotating direction, and the shaft body serves as a rotation stop portion moving the moving body in cooperation with the screwing action of the screw portion.